Pecado
by piper winchester
Summary: Pecado significa: A transgressão de uma lei religiosa ou moral, especialmente quando deliberada. Universo Alternativo. Crossover Divine/Supernatural. NC-17.


Hey apples! 8D como vocês estão? Espero que de bom humor pra ler uma fanfic que eu escrevi hoje mesmo depois de uma overdose de Alice Cooper e Tumblr pra tentar curar minha depressãozinha. E graças ao God!Castiel meu bloqueio está passando *-* Ah, e o life ruiner, Misha Collins arruinou minha vida na série Divine. E essa fic surgiu por isso hauhauhaa.

* * *

><p>O jovem coroinha deixou o cálice dourado em cima do altar coberto por uma toalha branca de renda onde o padre fazia suas orações. O cheiro familiar das velas acesas o deixava pensativo enquanto preparava as coisas para a missa de domingo, fazendo-o lembrar de como os alunos de sua escola caçoavam dele e de sua "profissão".<p>

Dean nunca escolhera ser coroinha, mas desde que seu pai morrera, ele sentiu que estando na igreja, talvez pudesse ficar mais próximo daquele que levara o soldado para longe dele e de sua mãe. E era até reconfortante encarar a imagem dos santos que pareciam velar por ele em suas formas de pedra.

- Dean?

O rapaz de 16 anos se virara, sorrindo fracamente ao ver o padre Christopher se aproximar, tocando bondosamente em seu ombro. Os olhos dele eram tão azuis quanto o céu sem nuvens, e Dean sempre imaginou que poderia até mesmo ver o Paraíso por trás daquele olhar puro até demais para um homem da idade dele.

- Sim, padre? – Perguntou com sua voz um tanto grave que ecoara pela igreja vazia.

Christopher fitou aquele jovem de encantadores olhos verdes por alguns momentos, limpando a garganta. – Pode ir agora antes que se atrase para jantar com a sua família. – Aconselhara. – Como eles estão, se me permite perguntar?

- Estão bem, padre. Mamãe está um pouco abalada, mas... Vai superar. Todos nós vamos. – Disse com uma maturidade espantosa, esboçando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios grossos e rosados. – Meu irmão ainda está... Deprimido.

O padre o observou com preocupação. – Já tentou falar com ele, Dean? Às vezes, conversar é o melhor modo de se compreender e superar.

Dean fez que sim com a cabeça. – Ele não me ouve. Acha que... Estou sendo adulto e mentindo para ele. – Sorrira com melancolia.

- Ele acha que adultos sempre mentem. – Concluiu o padre após um momento de silêncio, tocando o ombro do loiro. – Não posso culpá-lo. Os adultos são... Criaturas que assustam quando precisam de algo. – Falou a última parte com a voz extremamente baixa.

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

- Eu sei disso. – Respondeu o jovem de forma rouca e encarou o padre Christopher. – Por que está me olhando, padre? – Indagou.

O padre umedeceu os lábios grossos. – Eu... Ahm...

Dean sorrira de forma sacana ao perceber qual era a real intenção do padre e não pode deixar de olhá-lo novamente com astúcia. – Eu sempre soube que isso ia acontecer.

- O quê, Dean? – Perguntou o padre um tanto curioso, dando um passo para longe do jovem. Porque não esperava que Dean fosse tão... Esperto para notar o que estava tentando fazer.

O coroinha riu mais e puxou-o pela gola da batina, depositando um beijo malicioso sobre os lábios fechados do padre, a língua quente e úmida serpenteando ao mesmo tempo em que provava o gosto do lábio inferior até que o mesmo se separasse do superior.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains._

Christopher sentiu que aquela era a sua ida definitiva ao inferno. E se ia mesmo até aquele lugar onde os demônios corriam livres com sua luxúria e pecado, teria de aproveitar o máximo que podia daquela passagem. As mãos macias e pálidas pressionaram a roupa fina de cor clara que ele usava e seu corpo inteiro forçou o menor até a parede mais próxima, seus lábios rosados marcaram de forma egoísta a pele do pescoço alvo que Dean deixara exposto enquanto forçava seus quadris contra os dele, criando atrito.

Os olhos de Dean se encontraram com os do padre Christopher. O azul escurecido e o verde travaram uma batalha para ver quem era aquele que emanava mais pecado. O coroinha se abaixou na frente do corpo do mais velho, as mãos masculinas subiram de forma luxuriosa sobre as pernas escondidas pela batina negra e o tecido fora erguido de modo que o loiro pudesse ficar com a cabeça oculta.

O padre sentiu o corpo inteiro em chamas, as pernas endurecendo a medida que lábios macios subiam por sua virilha e mãos desciam sua roupa íntima até os tornozelos. A pior parte fora quando esses mesmos lábios fecharam-se em volta de seu órgão, lambendo e sugando como se este fosse uma iguaria.

_Your mouth so hot_

_your web, I'm caught_

_your skin, so wet_

_black lace, on sweat_

Dean massageou as coxas do padre sem pudor algum. Era sua primeira vez com um padre, mas não com um homem. Embora saísse com garotas, ele sempre tivera uma queda muito discreta por membros do mesmo sexo. E mesmo sabendo que aquilo podia ser um pecado mortal, era a coisa mais excitante que já fizera.

O padre segurou a cabeça do rapaz, forçando-o contra seu pênis duro até que o mesmo fosse completamente engolido por aquela boca quente e macia. Só não esperava que o rapaz o abandonasse ali, saindo debaixo da batina com um sorriso cretino.

- Vamos padre. – Disse de maneira rouca e extremamente pecaminosa para o local onde estavam.

Christopher sentiu o corpo inteiro tremer, dando um tapa no rosto claro do jovem que apenas rira para ele, baixando a calça que usava embaixo da roupa de coroinha. – Não sabia que padres curtiam bater nos coroinhas. – Comentou sacana, tirando uma camisinha do bolso da calça que acabara de baixar. – Um segundo. – O homem moreno arregalou os olhos, sentindo o látex do preservativo ser colocado em seu órgão.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin (deep in)_

_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're Poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison..._

- Pode parecer... Horrível demais, padre. E um pecado. – A fala de Dean tornara-se rouca na palavra pecado e deixara o padre com o corpo inteiro úmido de suor. – Mas... – O rapaz levantou a batina de modo que desse mais liberdade ao moreno. – Faça agora.

O padre o encarou por longos momentos, mas assentiu com a cabeça e o jovem deixou que ele o virasse de costas. Christopher pode ver a mão clara já trabalhando avidamente no órgão que apontava para a parede.

_One look (one look)_

_could kill (could kill)_

_my pain, your thrill_

Christopher sentiu-se incerto quando, muito lentamente, penetrou-o. O rapaz arqueara as costas mordendo os lábios para que não gritasse (afinal de contas, ainda estavam numa igreja), socando a parede com a mão que não se tocava.

-... Mais... – Pedira num sussurro, quase forçando os quadris contra o pênis duro que estava, lentamente, abrindo caminho entre suas nádegas.

O padre forçou-se mais um pouco, notando como aquele garoto começava a se mexer contra seus quadris, e gemer baixo enquanto se tocava furiosamente. E logo que seu órgão fora totalmente escondido no corpo de Dean, ele passara a se movimentar com um pouco mais de velocidade, mantendo os olhos bem fechados pois não queria encontrar as imagens dos santos que os observavam.

O que Dean mais queria era gritar e implorar que fosse mais rápido, que o padre o estocasse com mais força e que gemesse em seu ouvido. E seu maior desejo no momento era ver a expressão relaxada de Christopher quando atingisse o orgasmo e corasse fortemente por ter feito isso na frente de todos os santos católicos e da imagem de Jesus.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_you're poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains._

_Poison..._

A sensação do orgasmo fora tão intensa que Dean acabou soltando um gemido recheado de luxúria que ecoou pelas paredes da igreja e o líquido perolado que saíra de seu pênis manchara o chão de cor escura.

O padre Christopher respirou profundamente contra a nuca do loiro, saindo de dentro do mesmo com o rosto rubro de vergonha. – E-eu... – Sacudiu os ombros um tanto trêmulos, retirando o preservativo de seu órgão para que pudesse se vestir, dando um nó no mesmo para que nenhum acidente acontecesse.

Dean respirou fundo, sorrindo para si mesmo. – Padre?

- Sim? – O jovem padre observou o rapaz de costas subir as calças e arrumar a roupa rapidamente e girar o corpo para lhe encarar.

- Vou buscar um esfregão para limpar. Dê-me isso. – Tomou o preservativo das mãos um tanto trêmulas de Christopher, afastando-se do mesmo com um sorriso impuro postado nos lábios grossos e rosados. – Padre... Eu gostaria muito de me confessar.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)_

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison... (poison)_

_Running deep inside my veins..._

_Running deep inside my veins..._

_Poison... (poison)_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison..._

* * *

><p>Bem, tá aí XD se você chegou até o fim e gostou, deixa review *-* e se não gostou também pode deixar, mas pega leve comigo que eu tô sentimental #chora#.<p> 


End file.
